The Balance of Pink Power
by red neo ranger
Summary: A TOMMY/KIM FIC please review
1. Chapter 1

The Balance of Pink Power

**The Balance of Pink Power**

**By**

**The power ranger neos team**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else does belong to me. Please don't sue I am a high school student in the band and if you did all you would get is a big band bill. If I own power rangers it would be the Da bomb!!:)

**(A/N)THIS STORY IS NOT FOR ANY BODY OVER THE AGE OF 18 OR 21 IN YOUR STATE**

**THIS INVOLVES TOMMY AND KIMBERLY**

**also vist my other two stories they are great and are just like this one**

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Angel Grove, California. Hell, it was

ALWAYS warm and sunny: that was one of the things that was driving her NUTS!

Even though it would mean leaving the Power Rangers and most of all her beloved

Tommy, Kimberly wanted the fuck OUT of Angel Grove. She was sure that it was

The most BORING place on the entire planet!

She had dressed in a sprayed-on pink body suit to work through her routine.

Kim was really looking forward to the upcoming trip to the Olympics training

Center in Colorado where she was going to try and qualify for the balance beam

'Ahh, Colorado!', she thought. 'Wide open spaces, cool crisp air you can't

see, and WEATHER!'. She'd trained for years in school and, considering the

Average age of the other contestants, this would be her last chance: as it was,

She was nearly 5 years older than her peers.

Kim was 5' 4" of pure muscle. Between her gymnastics and her duties as a Pink

Ranger, she was in excellent shape. Unlike most good gymnasts, she had

Medium-sized breasts, but otherwise she fit the mold. Her waist was narrow,

Her ass a delight, and her legs AWESOME! There wasn't an ounce of fat on her

Entire body.

Flitting across the balance beam, her feet lightly touching it like a ballet

Dancer, she worked her way through her routine, her mind wandered to Tommy and

His monster schlong. That was going to be the only bad thing about going to

Colorado. She paused for a second to screw down her concentration just a little

More, locked her arms at her sides, took 2 steps, and sprang into a forward

somersault.

Her feet missed the beam as they came around and she found herself lying

Face-down on the mats. She felt dizzy and a wet spot appeared between her legs

staining her body suit.

"Damn!", she thought as she heard a muffled pop and the gush of fluid dowsing

her leggings. She'd have to get another spooge injection from Tommy now if she

wanted to continue her practice session.

'Huh?', you say.

Let me explain.

Before Kim and Tommy started having sex, the ONLY time she was graceful was

when she morphed into the Pink Ranger. Kimberly couldn't walk over a smooth

surface without tripping and falling. Yupper, that lithe, graceful creature

that you now see before your eyes couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time

without tripping and falling as she bit her tongue.

Then it happened.

Late one afternoon about 6 months before, she and Tommy were working out in the

weight room. She didn't need weight training: she was one of those lucky ones

that never needed to diet or exercise. She just wanted to be near Tommy and

working with the massive weight machines required no grace on her part.

Kim gazed upon Tommy with lust in her eyes and a moistening in her loins. He

was a Senior as was she. His 6'2" height was a mass of lean, solid muscle that

glowed with a sheen of sweat as he thrust the bar on the bench press machine up

and down, up and down. The moistness in her pussy became a flow. She felt

that old familiar feeling tugging at her loins and knew she needed some

release. She'd had many lovers, but had always dreamed they were Tommy as

their cocks would slide in and out of her assorted orifi.

She slid/fell off the leg machine and started to walk towards the girls locker

room where she could frigg herself to orgasm. Swaying her hips in her most

seductive manner, she did her best to catch Tommy's eye.

He was oblivious: his martial arts training had taught him focus and

concentration. All his attention was focused on his weights.

Kim took a circuitous route through the room so she would pass right by Tommy.

She was into a flowing rhythm, her hips swaying more and more the closer she

got to the object of her desires. Everything was going perfectly; she knew

Tommy would notice her this time.

But remember: Kim is as clumsy as they get. Her radically swaying hips began

to fall out of rhythm with her feet and started a counter-rhythm. Her hips had

once said 'SEX': now they said, "PASTA".

To make matters worse, lying unseen on the floor lay a tiny dust mote, waiting

to ruin the young lady's day. Her toe made contact with the nearly microscopic

particle and she fell face-down into Tommy's crotch.

Her mouth had opened wide to scream but the fall had happened too fast and

unexpected. Kim's face softened the fall; one soft lip landing on each side of

Tommy's semi-hard cock. Ever the graceful lass as well as the proverbial

dumb-blonde-valley-girl, she tried to mouthe apologies with her face still in

Tommy's crotch. All she managed to do was make some muffled noise and caress

his growing erection with her luscious lips.

Tommy's concentration broke with the blow to his crotch. There was a momentary

stab of pain quickly followed by a glorious feeling that made his member swell.

Looking down to his crotch, he saw the unfortunate lass moving around on his

groin. Being the responsible trans: naive clean-cut guy he was, he helped

her to her feet.

Conflicting looks passed her eyes: one was what you see when you take candy

from a child, the other one of rapidly growing embarrassment. When her two

brain cells figured out what her mouth surrounded she decided then and there

she wouldn't take 'Huh?' for an answer this time.

The problem was, she could see the naivete on his face and knew this sexy

goodie-goodie would once again deny her his cock. Her boiling loins found that

intolerable.

'Ok', Kim thought. 'Maybe I need to be a bit more direct.'

The clumsy lass swung her hand forward towards his crotch, but with her lack of

coordination, she ended up grabbing his arm instead. Staring him straight in

the eyes she began to work her hand up and down his 'cock', thinking how thick

and long it was - she hadn't even found the head yet!

Tommy broke the embarrassed silence and asked, "What are you doing, Kim?"

She looked down and realized she'd screwed up again. At this rate she'd NEVER

get laid by Tommy! Her mind worked furiously, trying to come up with a plan

that would ease the burning in her loins.

A lightbulb snapped on in her otherwise dim one-tracked mind. She couldn't be

subtle with her stud muffin. "Tommy, I need White Ranger Cock Power NOW!"

Tommy was still confused. "Cock Power? You know Zordon told us to never use

it unless we were..."

"Shut up and FUCK, Tommy! Grab that Power Coin and morph your cock over here

NOW!"

Kim laid back on the bench, spread her legs wide, and fell off onto the floor.

Empress Rita's voice was almost as pleasant and melodic as two cats fighting at

3AM. "Would you believe that?? She's clumsy, only has two brain cells, and

he's so the only one in Angel Grove that she hasn't LAID! He's so fucking

naive he probably thinks she's still a virgin! So why can't we ever defeat

these idiots?", she demanded. She had the telescope in one hand and Lord

Zedd's massive member in the other. Her hand slid up and down his swollen

shaft as he fondled her breasts from behind, her conical bra pushed down about

her waist making it appear she had four tits.

The combination of Zedd's attentions, stroking his rigid member, and the steamy

scene unfolded before her eye, Rita was on fire. The raging furnace in her

loins distracted her and she got out of sync with her hands. Their duties were

now reversed: she was pumping the telescope and grabbed Zedd's balls to twist

them, 'adjusting the focus'.

"RITA!", Zedd howled as she tweaked his nuts hard the focus didn't change!.

"Pay attention to ME! I am the ruler of the universe, not those two Power

Dorks!"

"Ok Zeddy. I'm coming!" She pried herself away from the telescope: she'd just

seen the Morphinominal size of Tommy's Power Cock and she nearly came just

thinking of having some of that for herself!

Unlike Kim, Tommy had total control over his muscules. He effortlessly picked

her up and gently lay her down on the bench still coated with his sweat from

the workout. Being the model All-American-Boy, he ate right, got enough sleep,

and drank plenty of the right kind of fluids: his sweat had only the slightest

odor. To Kim's nose it was sweet and sensual. She started undulating her

shoulders and spine on the sweaty surface, revelling in another of her lovers

juices.

She fell off the bench again.

Tommy quickly swept her off the floor and plunked her gently back on the bench.

"Sit still, Kim", he asked softly as he pulled off his shirt and quickly slid

his Speedo's to the ground. His morphed cock almost took flight as it cleared

his skimpy spandex briefs. It was as big around as Kim's wrist and two FEET

long! His balls hung like twin billiard balls from a scrotum bigger than most

of her purses.

Kim moaned, anticipating how good that monster was going to feel sliding in and

out of her well-lubed pussy. She quickly pulled her shorts off and spread her

legs: she had only her body suit on and it had a hole in the crotch. No, it

wasn't just because she was a wanton woman. Every time she'd worn that body

suit in the past she'd forgotten to take it off BEFORE she peed, so her mom had

cut and sewn that lovely easy-access hatch, making it unnecessary for Kim to

have to remove the suit before peeing. Now there was an added bonus

pronounced BONE-us to the slit!

Tommy was always amazed at his Ranger-enhanced hardon: when he used the Power

Coin to give him Ranger cock power, it would make his normal 6" penis swell to

it's current immense size. The standing joke has always been mens penis'

penii? have a brain unto themselves: Tommy's DID have a brain after the

morph.

Tommy's boner 'sniffed' around until it sensed Kim's flowing juices. He was

always amazed by it's unerring sense of direction. True, it was two FEET long,

but proportionally it looked just like nearly every other erection on the

planet. No eyes, no ears, no nose, yet his moisture seeking missile was more

accurate than the smartest of the weapons the US Military had yet to devise.

Following his cock's lead, he walked towards Kim, her eyes growing wider and

wider as she began to regret asking Tommy to morph. His woody was now a

redwood and half-again as thick as the huge 'novelty' dildo her friends had

bought her for her 16th birthday they had never intended that she actually USE

the huge shaft, but curiosity got the better of her and now she can't satisfy

herself with anything smaller. At least childbirth should be easier for her

when the time comes.

His cockhead touched the gaping maw of Kim's oversized pussy. As it slowly

entered her dripping snatch, Kim moaned in delight. She was stretched to the

limit, but no painfully so.

Fully aware how huge his cock had become and being a politically correct

teenager, his concern showed in his voice as he asked, "Are you ok, Kim?"

She gasped out, clenched her teeth and growled, "Shut up and fuck!"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and eased his cock deeper in her, steadily pushing

forward until his huge member butted up against her cervix. This is what he

hated about morphing his cock to it's current dimensions: he loved the feel of

his balls slapping against his lovers asses, their soft glutimus providing a

maximus backstop for his pounding. In his present state, he had to be

constantly on guard, ever vigilant of the depth he was penetrating his lover,

else he could end up fucking her throat from the wrong end.

"GIVE ME MORE!", Kim yowled. "I WANT MORE"

"I can't - I've hit bottom"

Something fuzzed into her brain - Zordon had mentioned that she could

morphologically enhance her cunt as well. Her two lonely brain cells went into

overdrive and replayed the incident.

"Rangers", Zordon began his lecture, "I have instructed Alpha to modify your

Power Coins so in the event of your capture you can enhance your sex organs."

"Why would we want to do THAT?", Ayisha asked, trying to act innocent all the

while thinking that it would be nice to have one of these otherwise cute white

boys hung like her black boyfriends. She'd wanted to do Billy for a long time

now, but she could tell by the slight crease in his trousers that his cock

wasn't going to cut the mustard or tuna, in this case. Adam? His Asian

bloodline showed in the width of his penis even though it was the 'standard' 6

inches. Rocky she was sure was gay. Tommy, well, Kim would KILL her if she

tried to seduce the White Ranger.

"Long before your time, Zedd and Rita captured Manuel who was then the Green

Ranger. They tortured him sexually. Rita would give him head until his cock

was fully erect then Zedd would brutally whip the Green Ranger's erection until

it became flaccid. This happened until Manuel could no longer get it up

because any touch, even that of Rita's experienced cocksucking, was too

painful. They killed him and kept his Power Coin. It stayed in their hands

until Rita gave it to Tommy."

Tommy lowered his head in shame, remembering his induction as the Green Ranger.

Rita had seduced him with her wonderful sucking mouth and cunt, then cast her

spell on him, turning him against those whom he now was allied.

Zordon realized Tommy's distress and said, "Tommy. You are now on the side of

right. That is all that matters."

The rest of the Rangers gathered around Tommy and assured him that they

wouldn't know what to do without him now and all that tripe. Billy, tho, still

harbored a grudge. Tommy had kicked him in the balls during one of their

battles when he was against the rest of the Rangers and Tommy's cock had never

recovered: he was stuck with a 4" erection and balls the size of small marbles.

Outwardly, he was best friends with Tommy. Inwardly, he knew he would get even

some day.

"So tell us more about this new power, Zordon", asked Kim eagerly. Anything to

do with her body and sex took precedence over everything else.

"When you male Rangers - with the exception of Billy - morph your cocks, they

will grow to 4 times their normal size. Billy, since the 'accident', will have

to grow more, so his modification takes his member to 6 times it's normal size.

That means all the male Rangers will have 24 inch cocks."

'That's it', thought Billy, his face showing none of the seething anger and

embarrassment he felt after Zordon publicly humiliated him by reminding the

rest of the Rangers of his tiny cock. 'Zordon's on my hit list NOW!' Ayisha

and Kim only looked at him with a look that said they were sorry but it was

also obvious that he would never get laid by either of the sexy babes.

Rocky swished to the front of the group and asked Zordon, "So I'm confused: how

will that help us defend against Rita and Zedd?"

"When Rita gives you head and you cum, your ejaculate will spew out at such

pressure that it will act like a stream of bullets. Rita loves to have her

victims shoot their seed all over her face and boobs. Your come would lance

through her body like a hot knife in butter, taking care of her for once and

for all."

"Will it also work on Zedd?", Rocky enquired, a distant look in his eyes and a

small smile on the gay youth's lips.

Sighing, Zordon replied, "Yes, Rocky, it will work on Zedd and Goldar as well."

"What about Kim and me?", asked Ayisha. "We come but not that way."

"I haven't forgotten you, Yellow Ranger, or the Pink Ranger. Your cunt, mouth,

and ass sphincter muscles will be enhanced until they are like bands of spring

steel, able to stretch from a tiny pinhole to a foot in diameter. Zedd has

always dreamed of doing a Yellow or Pink Ranger, but thankfully he has never

captured one long enough to try. If he does capture you, you let him stick his

cock into one of your orifices then when he is fully inside, tighten your

muscles and squeeze him until his voice changes. If he's in your ass or your

mouth, you can shrink it so small that it will be pinched completely off!"

Kim looked at Ayisha and they both giggled. The boys' reaction was a bit

different. There was no love lost for Zedd but being fellow males, they

quickly covered their groins and groaned in agony, just thinking of such a

castration.

"Also with this enhancement you can help service the male Power Rangers safely.

Once morphed, the Power Cocks can only be returned to normal AFTER they have

spent their seed", Zordon concluded.

Kim looked at Ayisha again. The Yellow Ranger had the same dreamy look on her

face. An erotic shudder passed through their bodies as they thought of taking

on their male counterparts's two foot long schlongs.

The Command Center's air scrubbers went into overdrive, trying to rid the air

of the smell of teenage tuna. Was that what Ivan Ooze smelled when he said,

"What's that foul stench? I smell TEENAGERS!"

Unbeknownst to the others - Zordon included - Rocky later talked Alpha into

adding in the asshole and mouth morph mods to all the male Rangers' Power

Coins. He wanted to be the fucker or the fuckee in ANY encounter. He

especially wanted to do the White Rangers tight asshole. It was no accident

that when they went into battle Adam was always behind Tommy so he could stare

at the White Ranger's ass in that tight Ranger suit!

Kim had a bright idea. It happened occasionally when sex was involved.

"Wait just a second", she said, reaching for her bag and her Power Coin.

Grasping it in both hands, she held it firmly in front of her and shouted, "I

need Pink Ranger Pussy Power NOW!"

There were a bunch of arcs, sparks, and other cheezy effects as she felt a

stirring in her loins, ass, and mouth. Tommy's schlong fit her comfortably now

and a feeling of power coursed through her veins as she took control. Her cunt

muscles expanded in the unfilled portion of her pussy, creating a vacume and

sucking him into her deeper.

Tommy gasped as his hips surged forward, pulled by the Pink Ranger's 'inhale'.

As the air pressure in her cunt equalized with that outside her body, Tommy

took control and continued the lunge. When Alpha designed the modification to

the coins, he made sure that no matter which Ranger fucked which, they would be

able to accommodate their partner

Tommy started pounding into Kim's pussy; her enhanced cunt muscles milking his

huge schlong.

"Aye yi yi yi yi Zordon!", squeaked Alpha as he watched the White and Pink

Rangers getting it on in the viewing globe. "Look at Tommy pump his Power Cock

into Kimberly's hot pink Power Pussy!"

He reached down between his legs, opened a service panel and touched the hose

within, stroking it back and forth, pounding his electronic pud.

Zordon's hand was barely visible in the flowing mists of his Hyperlock Chamber

as it moved back and forth over his ancient withered stub of a cock, his eyes

riveted on the action in the viewing globe.

"Now you know why I put up with all the bullshit from these punks, Alpha", he

said. "Look at those teenagers GO! Remember that period I chose only

'experienced' Rangers? True, they were better at fighting and having sex but

their sagging boobs and asses combined with the wrinkles just can not compete

with these nubile hardbodies!"

The millennia-long friends continued to watch the viewing globe intently,

shouting encouragement and instructions to the youthful lovers.

One of the additional features of the Power Coins is it fills the user with

grace and coordination. Only being partially morphed, however, the feature

only extended to Kimberly's cunt, ass, and mouth: the rest of her body was

'normal'. Tommy kept having to grab her before she slid off the bench on about

every third stroke and it was getting very tiring. As he bottomed out at the

end of a stroke, he picked her up by her pussy and carried her over to the mats

as one would carry a kabob to the grill.

Kim whimpered.

"Does that hurt, Kim?", Tommy asked, concerned for his friend and lover.

"No! I was almost there when you stopped! HURRY, DICKHEAD!!"

He lowered her to the mat: he'd been trying to be gentle and loving and was

taken aback by her harshness. He hung his head and asked her, "Is everything

alright?"

"IT WILL BE AS SOON AS YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND START POUNDING MY PUSSY!", she

screamed. She could see that she was going to have to take control or he would

be so fucking gentle that she would sit on the edge and never come!

"FUCK ME, WHITE RANGER!", she demanded through her clenched teeth.

Tommy began to move back and forth again, trying to be gentle. She arched her

back, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kicked him in the buttocks,

spurring him like he was a horse.

"FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!", she screamed, 'spurring' him every time she said

'FUCK'.

Tommy had always been concerned with the welfare of others. He wouldn't hurt a

soul. He would even go so far as to open the door and shoo out a fly rather

than swat it like everyone else. These where traits that Kimberly found

endearing normally, but not in the middle of a fuck session!

The constant spurring caused something to snap within the White Ranger.

Kim looked into his eyes and saw the same evil glow she'd seen when he was a

minion of Rita. She got real worried that somehow 'that cunt' as Kim referred

to Rita had cast her spell over him again.

"Tommy?", she queried softly.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, and get ready for the ride of your LIFE!"

"Has Rita got you under her power again?", Kim worriedly asked.

"NO! My cock needs some Pink Ranger Pussy Power NOW and YOU are going to give

it to me!", he growled, lunging into her cunt with two foot strokes that

carried his Power Cock's head from her Pussy Power lips to her cervix.

Realizing it was just passion she saw in his eyes, Kimberly's worry turned to

lust as she began humping back at his powerful lunges. His balls were hitting

her ass so hard they sounded like gunshots and began to bruise the smooth

globes.

Kim's orgasm came from nowhere. One second she was pumping Tommy's Power Cock

as it rubbed furiously along her enhanced Power Clit, the next second she froze

solid and her eyes went wide as the massive orgasm swept over her.

She'd had orgasms before, but they were like cap guns to this H-bomb!

Her frozen body came back to life as Tommy continued to pound into her spasming

Power Pussy. She began to thrash about so much that had Tommy not had a Power

Cock he'd have been severely injured.

"OHFUCKTOMMYMAKEMECOMEYOUFUCKINGBASTARDMYGODTHATFEELSSOFUCKINGGOOOOOOD!!",

she howled.

Her Power Pussy clamped down on Tommy so hard that had he not also been

enhanced he'd have looked like John Wayne Bobbit after the incident with Lorena

and the scissors. As it was, however, it merely slowed him down as the

friction increased. There was the faint odor of cooking tuna as her juices

boiled away.

Kim went limp for a few moments, exhausted after the explosion of her loins.

Tommy's enhanced member, however, didn't give a shit: it needed RELEASE! He

kept pounding into her still enhanced cunt, hurrying before it morphed back to

it's normal size.

Kim sensed his need and began to move under him, meeting his thrusts. She

could feel another orgasm building in her cunt, this time not centered around

her enhanced clitoris but deep within her vagina.

'My GOD', she thought. 'If the last one was a H-Bomb, how intense will this

one be??'

Tommy started to groan. His balls had grown nearly to the size of grapefruits,

boiling and churning, aching for release. Kim, sensing he was almost there,

squeezed her Power Pussy's muscles, sending an incredible wave of pleasure

through both their bodies.

That was it for Tommy. He arched his back and started shooting his little

swimmers in her cunt. Just as Zordon had described, it came out with

incredible force. It hit Kim's morphed cervix, driving her off his cock and

across the mat, stopping only when her head hit the wall. Dazed but pleased,

her eyes uncrossed after the force of both the impact inside her and the one

with the wall and she saw Tommy standing in the middle of the room, destroying

everything. With every pulse of his Power Cock, the stream of sperm came out

like a rifle shot, slicing through everything it encountered. Kim scrambled

back to him and in between loads, engulfed his shaft with her morphed pussy.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him to keep from shooting across the room

again, she felt his cock pulse as stream after stream poured out in buckets

from the head of his huge cock.

Tommy moaned in ecstacy as Kim milked his cock; she wanted every last drop of

his spooge!

Between the White Ranger's thrashing about and the swelling of his cock every

time another load was deposited in her morphological pussy, Kim came again. It

was as she suspected: the first one was NOTHING compared to this one. Her

mouth opened wide but nothing came out. She lost control of her entire body,

bucking and heaving so hard she nearly threw Tommy off and out of her. He was

still trying to shove his member into her deeper, so he hung on for dear life

and orgasm.

Kim's orgasm was so intense that she lost control of her bladder and peed all

over Tommy. The sudden rush of the warm pungent fluid made Tommy's shoot even

harder: he knew he'd 'done good' with Kim! She was coming so hard she didn't

have time to be embarrassed; she could only think, 'Thank GOD I took a SHIT

before I started my workout!'

Their orgasms spiraled down together. Tommy had literally come buckets. Kim

was equally spent. Both their sexual aparati morphed back to their normal

state. They lay in each others arms for a few minutes, then Tommy's cock

shrunk to the point it popped out of Kim's vaginal lips with a 'pop'. She

could feel the gallons of come in her starting to ooze out and leapt to her

feet, hand over her pussy, and ran for the bathroom.

Tommy sat there dazed for a second, wondering at her sudden departure. Had she

realized what had happened and was running away in shame? He struggled to his

feet, exhausted as he'd never been before, and plodded after her.

Knocking on the door to the girl's locker room, Tommy called out, "Kim? Are you

alright?"

There was no answer.

Feeling bold for Tommy, that is, he pushed on the door slightly and gingerly

stuck his head in, not wanting to embarass any young lady that might also be in

the locker room sheesh - what a dweeb!. Seeing and hearing noone, he entered

the locker room, grabbing a towel to wrap around his nude waist. He walked

back through the locker room, softly calling Kimberly's name.

"Tommy?", he heard from the direction of the bathroom.

"Kim? Are you there?"

"Yea, baby, I'm here. Can you go to locker 555 and get my purse, please?"

"Yea, sure. Are you alright?"

"Of course, silly! I just didn't want to leave the largest wet spot in the

world all over the mat!", she giggled.

Tommy was relieved, but then realized once again that he was in the Girl's

locker room. He hurried to Kim's locker and carefully pulled out her purse,

careful to pick it up so as not to open it and invade her most private of

possessions.

Back at the bathroom, Tommy softly called, "Kim?"

"Here I am", she said, her hand sticking out from under the stall door.

He handed her the purse then quickly backed out saying, "I'm going to get out

of here before someone catches me!"

As he walked away, he heard a giggle.

Kim met him outside a half-hour later. Tommy watched her as she walked toward

him. Her hips swayed erotically in perfect sync. Her grace was that of the

Pink Ranger, not sweet but clumsy Kimberly.

He was trying to think of a diplomatic way to ask her about it when she

exclaimed, "Isn't it GREAT?? I don't know why, but I'm not tripping over

everything!! Let's go ask Zordon if he knows why."

"Ok, just a second", Tommy replied. Holding his wrist communicator to his

lips, Tommy said, "Alpha? Are you there?"

After a second, Alpha answered, "Come in, White Ranger".

Tommy swore it sounded like he was out of breath.

"Kim and I need to come to the Command Center and talk to Zordon."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!", Alpha exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the spooge

spots all over the inside of the Hyperlock Chamber and the oil slick on the

floor from their discharges. "Uh, ok, Tommy, but be careful: I've been doing

some maintenance around here and it's a mess."

"Ok, Alpha. Will do!"

Tommy and Kim both took a spread-eagled stance, one arm at their side and the

other behind their backs and became streaks of white and pink light as they

were transported to the Command Center.

Rematerializing, Tommy took a step towards Zordon and nearly fell flat on his

ass after his boot hit some of Alpha's oil slick.

Kim gracefully skated through the mess, coming to rest at the edge of the

stained Hyperlock Chamber. She bubbled, excited at being graceful for the

first time in her non-Pink Ranger life and at having her greatest fantasy

fulfilled.

Both Zordon and Alpha immediately noticed the change. Alpha especially was

pleased: she'd broken so many things in the Command Center due to clumsiness

and it was he who had to fix her fuckups.

"Kimberly! You are graceful as you are when you have morphed into the Pink

Ranger!", Zordon exclaimed.

She stuck a finger under her chin, assumed a ballerina pose, and pirouetted

then bowed to Zordon. "Thank you", she said at the bottom of her bow.

As she raised up, she could feel some of Tommy's spooge drip down her leg.

She'd used a pad why she needed her purse at the gym, but it had absorbed way

beyond it's intended capacity and now was leaking.

She reached for her groin in an attempt to hide the growing wet spot and

instead slapped her leg. An anguished look came across her face as she

realized she was clumsy again!

She burst into tears and sat down, not wanting to break any of Alpha's precious

toys.

"Kim? Honey? What's wrong?", Tommy asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"I'm CLUMSY again!", she wailed.

"Zordon? Is there something you can do?", asked Kim's concerned friend and

lover.

Zordon thought for a few seconds, then spotted the growing puddle under

Kimberly. "Pink Ranger! Please do not be embarrassed when I ask you, but did

you become graceful after you and Tommy had sex?"

Despite Zordon's request, Kim turned beet red. She hesitated, then answered

simply, "Yes."

"And did you use a pad to soak up the flow afterwards?", he continued.

Kimberly's embarrassment grew. You'd think that she couldn't get any redder

than she already was, but sure enough, she did. The beet red turned to

crimson. "ZORDON!", she moaned. Asking her about something as private as PADS

made her want to move to another GALAXY!

"I am not trying to embarass you, Kimberly. I have an idea. Please answer the

question."

Kim looked at him, a mixture of anger, hatred, and embarrassment crossing her

face. Had it just been the two of them, it wouldn't have been so bad. Even

having Alpha around would have made things easier, but having TOMMY right

there... She sighed, resignedly, and said, "Yes, I used a pad".

"You did NOT use a tampon, just pad, correct?"

"YES!", she shouted. "Get on with it!"

"Ok, ok. Here is my idea: I believe that it was the presence of Tommy's

ejaculate in quantity that gave you an inner balance, similar to a gyroscope.

Water wouldn't be enough: you would have to have a thick fluid like the White

Ranger's sperm to do the job. I could have Alpha come up with a suitable

replacement and injection device if you would like."

Kim just licked her lips and looked at Tommy's member and said coyly, "That's a

tempting offer, Zordon, but I think I can make do with Tommy's help. Alpha has

so much to do with all that mess on the floor and the inside of your Hyperlock

Chamber."

She may be dumb as two bags of rocks, but when it comes to sex she's wise. She

grabbed the object of her lust and slipped on the floor, the two of them

landing in a heap. "Come on, Tommy", she whispered lustily. "You have a duty

to perform."

"Alpha, I need you to transport us to my bedroom NOW!", Tommy ordered. "My mom

has some tampons that you can use to keep yourself plugged and poised."

Kim thought about those 'butt plugs' she'd read about in some of the magazines

she'd stolen from her father's collection. She wondered if they had them to

fit pussy's as well, as she and her lover dematerialized into two beams of

light and streaked towards Tommy's bedroom and another glorious romp.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
